


Seasonal

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: Parrish is molting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief. Repost of an older work.

Lorne spat the feathers into his hand and then wiped it on his thigh. Steadying himself, he took a firm grip on the base of Parrish’s cock and leaned forward to take another nice, long lick… phfft… phfft. 

Lorne had to stop to spit the feathers out. Again. As he wiped his hand across his mouth, he looked up at the Tinsdale and asked, “Are you molting or something? Not that I’m complaining, it’s just -- this has never happened before.”

Parrish’s color was bordering a nice shade of pink and he refused to meet Evan’s eyes. His gaze skittered everywhere except on him, and Lorne just knew there was something the Tinsdale wasn’t telling him. He stood up and grabbed the nearest blanket to wrap around his waist. This didn’t look like it was the kind of conversation a man wanted to have while naked and on his knees.

“Hey.” Evan kept his voice gentle. It wasn’t a hard thing to do as half the time he was still walking around in dazed amazement that this glorious creature had come to the Diner and chosen _him_ of all people.

“Parrish, what aren’t you telling me?” Evan asked. 

Still not meeting his eyes, Parrish answered, “I just want to state for the record that molting is a completely natural process, and I don’t think you should judge my worth due to a purely seasonal adaptation that I have no control over, and really, it’s not like we can’t keep sharing passion. There are even some species, I’ve heard, that don’t consider procreation to be the only reason to have intimate relations. 

“Stop. Take a breath. How would -- why would I judge your worth? I don’t understand. Talk to me, what has you so upset?” 

The Tinsdale’s wings hunched, unnaturally still, as if prepared for a blow. “During molting we are…um, Evan, for the next few months…I’m…”

“It’s all right.” Evan gently patted the wing closest to him, trying to be soothing. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t be mad.”

“Infertile.” Parrish blurted the word out and then looked down at his feet, refusing to lift his head. 

“Infertile as in… you’re infertile?” Evan took the Tinsdale’s hand and led him into the kitchen. “C’mon, Angelman, we’re going to get something to eat and talk about this. I have a feeling there’s a few things about your kind you haven’t been telling me.”

“Why do you call me that? My kind aren’t related to angels, you know.”

Evan grinned. “You say that now, but last night you did something with your tongue that had me singing the Hallelujah Chorus. I think Angelman suits you just fine." 

~~~

Parrish slid the bowl of French fries across the red checked tablecloth with a look of shy apology on his face. 

“Are you fattening me up or are you just trying to get on my good side before you explain this molting thing to me?” Evan asked. 

“I think all your sides are good but I can check them out again, if you like.”

Evan grinned. “Why, Parrish, I do believe you’re flirting with me. As much as I like it, I’m not letting you change the subject. Fess up.”

Wings rustling, Parrish squirmed under Lorne’s gaze, he finally settled and began to talk. 

“Among my kind, males or females, may bear the destiny of being a Traditional Keeper. I told you how we were, well, how I was without, um, experience? It’s important to keep our purity until we meet our other-spirit-half.” Parrish laid a warm hand on Lorne’s arm “You. Until I met you. The other reason is that both male and female Keepers are responsible for… are able to…”

“You’re telling me you can get knocked up? Lay eggs? You said you were a hatching, right?” Evan rocked back in his chair, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Egg. One. We’re not like chickens you know. We get one chance. I thought you might not want me when you found out I was infertile for a few months of each year.”

Lorne knew he probably looked like a fish gasping for air but he finally got the words out. “What does that mean? You and I could be parents someday? Are we even compatible? You’re not human and I’m not … you know. Zero wings. What…what would it look like?”

“It would be a surprise, dearheart.” A soft smile crept over the Tinsdale’s features. “And she would be _ours_. Or he. Possibly it.” Parrish shrugged. “Some things simply can not be determined ahead of time.”

Evan had always heard of the term gob-smacked. Now, he knew exactly what it felt like. This was big news, this was; this was possibly the scariest thing that had ever happened to him and, as Parrish sat across the table with a sweet, wistful smile and wonder in his eyes, Evan he knew there was no way he’d could disappoint him.

“I think you really should tell me the next time we are, er, trying. I mean when you’re, ah, fertile. I mean, I didn’t even know it was a possibility. I should, don’t you think especially if… We don’t have to worry about it for a while though, right?” Evan had to stop a minute to steady his breathing. 

“I don’t want to ask how an egg is laid, do I? Because seriously here, there are some things a man doesn’t really want to know.”

Parrish raised both eyebrows at him. Evan could have sworn the Tinsdale was trying not to laugh. 

“Oh no, dearheart, you don’t have to worry. It’s not like that. There’s a magical component involved. It’s not entirely biological; at least, it wouldn’t be for us. We’d need the Potential’s help though, when it’s time.

Evan drew in a sharp breath. He’d seen his share of creepy things -- that was part and parcel of running the Diner. Telling McKay, he might need to midwife someday? That was purely horrifying. 

 

[Hallelujah chorus](http://www.hallelujah-chorus.com/audio/hallelujah-chorus-9MB.mp3)


End file.
